Lusting Over Fire
by IronButterfly12
Summary: When the Phoenixes died on Meridian soil, Phobos thought immortality was no longer in his reach. Craving their power like a drug, he thought he would never succeed. But now, the one that slipped his grasp has been found; and in the body of a beautiful creature he would come to lust for...and what a courtship this will be.
1. Chapter 1

_I BROUGHT IT BACK! Y'KNOW I HAD TO!_

_Title: _Lusting over Fire

_Author: _IronButterfly12

_Rating: _M for sexual things, harsh language, and violence.

Lusting over Fire

Chapter 1

_The black void wrapped around the 18 year old girl like an icy blanket. Shivering violently, she closed her body onto itself to try to protect herself from the frigid air, but it didn't help at all._

_Though it was seemingly empty, the blackened area felt like it was filled with the presence of…something. But yet, she felt alone, and cold; just like in the real world. Suddenly, like a bell being tolled, voices by the thousands rang out._

_"Edana…"_

_Hearing her name being called, Edana looked around in astonishment, her candy apple red hair moving with her. She shivered once more as the cold pierced her like knives. She thought she was alone, but yet the place felt crowded; like she was surrounded. She listened for the voices once again; maybe they were trying to tell her something._

_"Seek it…"They called out._

_Now she felt confusion trounce over her curious state. What should she be seeking? She fought viciously to speak, but it felt like her voice was clawing its way out of her throat. Her voice powerless, all she could do was look around. Luckily, the voices weren't through relaying their message._

_"Seek…our warmth." They called ominously._

_Edana almost had her voice freed from its internal prison, but before she could even let out an insignificant squeak, a small spark from an unknown source ignited into a deadly inferno. Edana gasped out in shock, even though the fire was warm, and comforting, but the sudden ignition stunned her._

_"Seek our fire…." They commanded._

_The fire circled around her, closing in upon her quickly. But this fire felt like it was a part of her, like a familiar friend. She didn't resist, but instead watched in wonder as thousands of birds flew around her. These birds were peacock sized with scarlet plumage hinted with gold towards the tips of the feathers, and the tail feathers resembled fiery wisps, like those upon a bird of paradise._

_The fire finally closed in like a fiery cloak, consuming her. Yet Edana felt nothing except the sheer warmth, and power filled her body, mind and soul. Primal joy and rapture filled her, and Edana threw her head back as a primal scream of bestial, unbridled power ripped through her throat. The voices spoke again, saying with caution,_

_"You who have inherited our fire heed our warning…"_

_The fire started waning away, and Edana felt deprived, for the cold slowly wormed its way back in. But the voices' words struck her. Stunned, she demanded,_

_"What warning?!"_

_"The black wind approaches and is heading towards you…" they warned before vanishing._

_Upon the voices' departure, Edana felt like she was falling. Her clothes partially consumed by the previous fire, Edana screamed as she fell into the shadowy realm once again. She landed with a soft noise upon something hard, but as she gathered her thoughts, she shivered violently. With the fire gone, she was cold once again, but she could feel this cold in her very soul._

_She exhaled, stunned to see her breath in the form of curled mist. It was frigid; being partially exposed wasn't helping either. She was really starting to miss the fire. And this time, she felt alone, and helpless._

_"Last one…" a new voice said in a soft whisper._

_The voice echoed, ebbing away into the void. Edana alerted upon it, but something about it felt dangerous. Not sure what it said, she asked out between violent shivering,_

_"What?"_

_"You are the last one…" it said softly._

_Edana felt nervous inside; this new voice was male, but it was cold. It also sounded like he was debating what to do. She was about to ask what he meant, when he spoke again, the cold in his voice more pronounced,_

_"You are the last one, and you_

_will be mine…"_

_"Last what?!" Edana demanded in confusion._

_The whole situation felt wrong; not being able to see him made the feeling strengthen. Nerves crept into her thoughts, and alerted panic shone like ice in her blue diamond colored eyes. The cold became unbearable, and Edana swore that blood had become ice in her own veins. The frozen feeling intensified as he said with a tone that cut her seemingly through her soul,_

_"Phoenix…"_

_Edana felt a dread replace the confusion; a dread she never felt in her life. It felt constricting, and it caused a slight muscle spasm in her form. Why did his utterance of that single word cause this? As she winced from the anxiety induced pain, his voice spoke again. He said very clearly, his voice no longer a whisper,_

_"Your fire is power and I want it." He added as Edana panicked, "I want to make it mine; I want you to be mine…"_

_Before Edana could reply, a dark shard impaled her. She cried out in shock; it was cold and completely unexpected. More followed its place, hitting her fast and aggressively all over her form; lacerating with the acute precision of a surgeon's knife. Edana desperately fought off the urge to scream, and all she could do was whisper out,_

_"Stop…please…"_

_"Why?" he inquired._

_Like a whip, another round of the shards hit her body hard after whistling in the air. A couple of them landed their mark across her knees, and Edana felt the lacerations bleed out in acute pain. It took everything Edana had not to scream and collapse, but the ground looked so much more pleasurable than standing in the pain she was in. Cringing, she whispered,_

_"It…" after taking a sharp breath, she added, "It hurts…"_

_Silence briefly echoed with a sweetness Edana almost welcomed. She rejoiced briefly, for he inquired with a tone of sorts she couldn't make out,_

_"Will you become mine?"_

_"I don't know who the fuck you are!" Edana yelled out in frustration._

_That apparently touched a nerve, for the familiar whistle of a shard sounded, and she screamed as it cut through skin and muscle, piercing seemingly bone. Edana panted as she struggled to regain herself from the acute pain that was flooding her senses. The shard's coldness vanished, but the blood still poured out of the wound like thick, red water. He said with a clearly intrigued tone,_

_"It's amazing how you resist your wants of collapsing…It's also quite impressive. I've never seen such strength." As if satisfied, he added with a pleased purr, "It's no wonder I've been drawn to you…"_

_Edana was just going to demand what he meant, but even her words were weakened. All she wanted to do, was curl up, and will the pain away. But her pride demanded that she remained standing. So, she indulged it. But just when she thought this whole ordeal was over, a hand gripped her by her hair, tugging her head back with violent force. Edana weakly cried out, but her body was so cut up, she could do nothing. Though she couldn't see her assailant, she heard him command within her ear,_

_"Become mine..."_

_She weakly tried struggling, showing her answer. And much to her terror, a final shard sounded in the air. Edana could only picture in her frightened thoughts the obsidian colored shard; so dark and glossy, yet sharper and more lethal than some blades, and it was heading for her throat._

* * *

Edana bolted upright with a shrill scream. She cringed and cried out as agonizing pain flooded her. Looking down at her body, her blue eyes widened at the lacerations upon her. Her bed linens, being purple, bore dark stains from her own blood, and the air reeked with the salty, almost metallic smell. She looked at her wrists, and felt her throat, thanking God neither was wounded. She tried moving her legs, relieved when both disdainfully moved.

But the cuts upon the back of her knees and in her shoulder refused to be ignored, and soon they too began their painful protest. Edana growled, and then groaned in pain. Today was a school day; why couldn't the dream wait another night?

Realizing that she had no choice, she got up. But she had to wonder why her parents didn't wake up to her scream. She hobbled to the window, and looked out into the driveway, only to see that both their cars were nowhere to be found.

She sighed with some relief, and then it grew as she looked at her clock; 3:30 AM. She could get ready for another hellacious day at school and change her bed sheets. Her parents would never know.

Grabbing her towel, Edana headed for the bathroom. She took care to clean up any blood that hit the rug, and in the end, she left no trail. She closed the bathroom door, and made sure the curtains and blinds were closed. Satisfied, she stripped out of her clothes, taking care not to brutally hit the lacerations.

She pulled the curtain aside, and turned the water on close to maximum heat. She slipped inside, slightly yelping at how the water stung in the cuts. She breathed heavily, concentrating on ignoring the pain. Eventually, it subsided, and Edana began to get clean.

* * *

Thirty minutes passed, and the tranquil silence of the house was disrupted.

"GOD_DAMN_, THAT HURTS!" Edana yelled.

She winced and cried out again as she applied the antibiotic cream upon her entire body (except her face, hands and feet), and began wrapping her arms, legs, and stomach in a wrap bandage. By the time she was done, only her wrists, hands, ankles and feet were visible. She cleaned up the mess in the bathroom, wrapped the towel around herself, and walked to her room.

She grabbed her clothes from her bureau once she was inside her room, but she was very deep in thought. Usually, her dreams were never this powerful. She never suffered real wounds, before. She slipped on her black, lace thong, and her matching bra, taking care not to stress the wounds. She put on her black and red, chained, and hip tight Bondage jeans with her barbed wire belt, and put on her red socks.

She grabbed her Victorian corset, but when her wounds seemingly taunted her with the idea of the pain, she placed it back, and went with a baggy Alice Cooper band T shirt. She looked in her mirror, smiling with delight at how she looked. She placed on her spiked collar choker, and her lace, torn fingerless gloves. She grabbed her studded combat boots, placed them on, and gingerly laced them up.

She decided that today wasn't such a hot idea for a coat, so she left herself alone. She grabbed her backpack, and her MP3 player. She turned it on, happy to see The Beautiful People pop up. She smiled; Marilyn Manson made the day somewhat better.

But as she slipped her headphones on, she winced as the pain returned. She growled under her breath, but as she walked out the door, she had to wonder yet again about that dream. All she could ask herself was this.

Who was that man? And what did he mean?


	2. Chapter 2

Lusting over Fire

Chapter 2

Dawn was creeping into the air, her rosy touch painting the canvas once called night with the hues of red, gold, and yellow into the inky sky. Amongst the tame crowds in the streets of Heatherfield, Edana Teller stood out. She had been wandering the town for one hour, looking for something to sketch. Her sketchbook was already in her hands, along with a stick of graphite and eraser.

She had tried the café, but nothing interested her there. Her wanderings also took her to the docks, but not even the battering waves and birds offered her a good drawing. She sighed angrily; every time she had these dreams, _nothing _would interest her. She caught sight of a bench, and sat down. Compelled, and slightly agitated, she flipped through her sketchbook.

The pages were littered with dark sketches; sketches of medieval structures that were beautiful and sinister. A garden that was filled to the brim with roses, clematis vines, passion flowers, and several other exotic and rare plants demanding its perfection to be viewed graced the pages as well. But yet looking at the sketches, one had to wonder about the sinister shadows in the drawings that were replicated with shading. It felt like someone was watching, yet no one was present.

The last couple of pages before the blank, virgin sheets were alive with the sketches of people. And just like the previous ones, they too held a sinister quality. Whether or not it was the shading, the most sinister look came from the subject's very eyes. This was particularly in the very last page, which held the most detailed sketch of them all.

Edana briefly gazed into the drawing in front of her, hoping that unlike so many other times, she would not become transfixed. Gazing back at her from the paper was a stunning man, possibly in his early twenties physically, with luxurious floor length wheat blonde hair that had a braid cascading down from each side of his head, framing his chiseled face. Underneath his void black robes that were slightly fit to him, was a slim, yet strong frame that must have resembled carved stone.

But within his slightly almond shaped eyes, the slate, almost sea green color gleamed with a pride, and an unsatisfied hunger. His eyes too held a sinister quality and looked to be ancient, yet they still lured her gaze to them, and she felt like she was drinking in their warmth. She wrenched her gaze away, though inside she felt like she was tearing her own heart out. She growled; this was just a drawing! A dream; a figment of her imagination! It shouldn't have any relevant effect on her! But she had to wonder why it did as she closed her sketchbook.

She felt the breeze gently move her hair, and smiled. Though she was always alone, and without friends, she was glad she was able to enjoy the simple feeling of nature and what it offered. But these dreams, the ones that were haunting her every night, were becoming more vivid, and last night's was more violent than the ones it followed.

Usually, she would just draw out the nightmarish realm. But soon that wasn't satisfying enough. There were some nights she was terrified to go to sleep. But those birds…they were new. She had never _seen them _before, but yet they looked familiar, like a tune of a remembered lullaby that had been long forgotten.

Six o'clock tolled into the noise infested air with a strange clarity, and Edana sighed. It was time to head to school, even though she'd rather commit suicide than step through those doors. The wind picked up, and slightly stung the cuts through the bandages, making her wince and lightly hiss in pain. She wanted to go home, curl up under her blankets, and will the pain to stop. But she was too close to the school to turn away, and she couldn't really afford to run into the truancy officer, even though she knew _more _rat runs than Uriah Dunn.

But then again, she had more experience than Uriah ever would.

With an aggravated growl and a kick at a rock, Edana walked to the gates of her personal hell. Looking up at the green painted curly, vine like iron gates, she had to chuckle bitterly. She knew _why_ Sheffield Institute was the bane of her existence, but she had to wonder why she didn't attempt to change it. Another chuckle escaped her; she _had_ tried to. She had to figure old habits would die hard.

She looked at her watch; in a half hour, people would be coming. She wanted to enjoy the quiet for as long as it would last, so she sat in front of the stone wall that supported the gate. Looking at nothing in particular, she leaned back slightly, wincing at the wounds' painful protest of the cold, and waited.

* * *

The crowds of disdainful teenagers, and tweens were en masse to the gates. Some stood at the gates to socialize, while others stood there to wait for friends so they could walk to class. One girl in particular stood towards the other half of the wall, and she had a patient, yet searching gaze in her face and eyes.

She had wheat colored hair that was up to her chin, within the exception of the two long braids in the front close to her ears. She was dressed conservatively, with a knee high, amethyst skirt over black leggings, and a red sweater. Her warm slate eyes were searching for seemingly _anyone_ to talk to. Her gaze met the side of Edana's face. She had always wanted to talk to her, for Edana always acted strong, defiant, and unbridled. Plus, she too was an artist, and Edana's sketches were always appealing!

She found her feet walking towards the wild child. Despite her attempts at hesitation, they wouldn't hear of it. It was time; she finally had to talk to her. She knew in seconds Edana would feel her stare, and would demand what she was looking at. But when Edana's diamond blue eyes met her slate, Elyon felt courage flee. She was Sheffield's wildest kid; even Uriah Dunn wouldn't mess with her! Before she could turn away, Edana asked coolly,

"So; what brings Sheffield's elitist to talk to little old me?"

Elyon cringed; her association with Cornelia Hale made her an obvious elitist. She hated it, but that was the price for being friends with the popular crowd. She knew if she didn't say anything, she would never get the chance again. Feeling courage attempt to rekindle, she looked at Edana and said softly,

"I just wanted to—to talk. Y'know, like, chitchat!" Watching amusement flicker in Edana's eyes she quickly added, "Look, I know we got off at a bad start already, but…I'd really like to hang out with you sometime!"

Elyon felt shock at her sudden blurb. Edana's eyes reflected the same. The blue eyes hardened slightly, as if suspicious. Elyon couldn't blame her; a lot of the popular kids used to set her up, and promptly ditch her. She heard Cornelia laugh about it a lot; she secretly wished she could tell Cornelia how cruel she was being. Edana snapped her from her thoughts with,

"You're kidding, right? _Why _would you, of all people want to hang out with _me_? Don't you have a mall trip, or something?"

"Please, I'm not kidding! I like your art, and honestly what people put you through is wrong! And-" Elyon began.

Edana's eyes narrowed. Elyon waited with baited breath. She then saw her face lightly become angry. Elyon felt upset; she had to have said the wrong thing. Edana suddenly said coldly,

"So, you only want to hang out with me because you feel sorry for me. Is that right?"

"No! Really, I want to-" Elyon started, but Edana began to walk away.

"Wait up!" Elyon said, following her.

Edana started for the building, but was surprised to hear Elyon right behind her. Shock wrote itself like a poem across her face. Was Elyon genuinely serious? She walked into the hallway after the stone steps. Elyon panted as she strained to keep up; this girl was fast, remarkably fast. She saw Edana walk into an abandoned classroom, and quickly pursued.

"Why won't you let me finish what I-" she started, but suddenly stopped.

Edana was standing there, shock and something else written across her face. Was it fear? Elyon had to wonder. Edana looked at her, trying to analyze if this was legitimate or not. Was Elyon Brown trying to start a friendship? Elyon spoke again, asking with the bluntness of a club,

"Why wouldn't you let me talk?"

"Why? Because of who you are! No popular kid wants to hang out with Edana Teller because after all, I'm the wasteoid! The freak! I'm the bane of everyone's existence!" Edana snapped.

She felt the surge of heat coming onto her hands. She felt herself tighten the leash on herself. She was _not _about to reveal her gift to Elyon. No one could know about that! She watched Elyon's face for anything; hurt, rage something! All she saw was what scared her the most. She saw acceptance. She felt angry, but she heard Elyon say back with a cool, but uneven tone,

"Look, I know my friends are bitchy, but I'm not like that at all. Yes, I hang out with the popular kids, but do you know how much of a toll it takes on me? I _hate _watching Cornelia and the others poke fun at people and not able to say no! I hate the way they get away with practically everything because they're popular! They're also abandoning me for some new kid named Will Vandom! I _just hate_ my friends, because I'm trapped in this vicious cycle! I'm trapped with no way out!"

Elyon was practically in tears by the time her revelation was done. Edana was floored. She wasn't kidding after all. She felt herself walk over to Elyon, and put her hand on her shoulder. Elyon looked her in the eyes, with tears streaming down her cheeks and then did the least unexpected thing. She hugged Edana, tightly, and cried slightly into her. Edana stiffly returned the hug, but a stunned silence was all that rang out in the room. not able to stand it anymore, Edana broke the silence.

"You gonna be okay?" Edana felt herself ask.

"I don't know…I just need real friends again…" Elyon said sadly.

Edana pulled her back and gripped her shoulders gently. She knew if she used her strength, she could seriously hurt Elyon. But she felt the need to offer some comfort, even if she wasn't the best. She looked sternly into Elyon's eyes, and said softly,

"You _will _have a friend; even if I suck at it, I will try. Now," with a sly grin, she asked coolly, "What are you doing after English?"

Elyon looked confused.

"I- I have a math class afterwards! Why?" She inquired.

"We're going for a cup of coffee at the café _after _your class!" Edana said with a deepening grin.

Elyon's eyes widened at this revelation. She and Edana were going to be skipping class? _Together? _ She_ was _going to get into trouble! Suddenly a grin creased her face. This day was going to be intense! She said with a cool tone,

"Count me in!"

"Good! Meet me back here after English! Bring your stuff, and I'll show you the rat run through here!" Edana said happily.

Before Elyon could concur, the bell for the first class rang out clear as day. They both looked, and booked for their English class. Because Elyon was an intellect in English and mathematics, she was in the higher classrooms in the high school. So she and Edana shared the same class. As they sat down in the back, Edana grabbed her homework and notebook out.

Little did they realize they were being watched by interested eyes in another dimension.

* * *

The swirling clouds of Meridian were purple and black, thundering and threatening all under them with a violent storm. Lightning occasionally forked in the sky. All under these menacing clouds prayed that they didn't strike the villages. The houses were close with a medieval touch in structure and design. If there was a fire, everyone would know.

Throughout the city, it was quiet. Silence reigned supreme as guards akin to monstrous toads with spikes wandered in their patrol. They were armed, and no one wanted to cross _his _guards. Yes, that evil creature that was residing in the castle wasting the land and its people away with his absorption of the life forces. Yet, no one could say anything against him. He ruled this land with an iron fist, and no one would dare question him.

The castle overshadowing the city was a study of gothic architecture. Beautiful yet sinister, it loomed over the rest of this desolate plain of existence. The sky, even though it was thundering would not yield rain. It never did. The clouds swirled at the top spire of the castle, as if a lightning rod to gather more power. Mayhaps, like the man within its walls, the castle needed the energy to survive.

The castle inside was dark, yet beautifully sinister. At the doors of the room where he commonly resided, the doors were pure decoration. With handles of curly cued iron and roses wrought in the same metal on light wood, it wasn't a shock that the doors were ornamental. They wouldn't open without _his _say so.

But past these doors was the epitome of death for everyone in this world, and others if he could only escape.

The room was swirling with mist, and violet light emanating from the stained glass windows within this room. Pillars supporting the cathedral high ceiling were raveled with vines dressed with roses black as a shade's heart, and they radiated a raw and dangerous magic. They were beautiful, but the menacing blood red thorns despite their diminutive size looked like they would induce horrible pain.

Whispers echoed throughout this room, choking the atmosphere with their seductively melodious sound. The room had a blood red carpet upon the cold marble stone floor leading to equally marvelous steps that led to the dais of the throne. The throne, like the castle was splendid. And the man wrongly sitting upon it was just as handsomely created.

His almond shaped eyes of deep slate were focused intently upon the scrying sands in front of him. His slim yet masculine hands were latticed together in deep thought. His carved face was relaxed, except for a forming, deep grin. He stood as it flashed to the red head he visited the other night. She was sitting with his sister, the damned brat who managed to escape him. His beautiful form, as equally carved seemingly from stone, radiated with power that made his black and red robe move lightly as if in a breeze. His name was Phobos, title wrongly prince, and usurper of the throne he so desired. His long, white blonde hair lightly swirled with this power as he raised his hand to focus more on the red head.

Past the baggy t-shirt with an atrocious design and the baggy pants, he could see the lithe form of a dancer. Even though he knew half if not all her current activities, it still baffled him how she could be so graceful. He had been surveying her, watching her, _wanting_ her…He smirked as this revelation rung in his head. He knew that this beautiful creature would be his soon. The phoenix residing within would walk willingly into his grip soon.

A sadistic laugh rang from his throat. The foolish creature thought it escaped him! He had spies who told him otherwise. He knew it managed to escape eighteen years ago. He didn't know _where _it fled to, but what a severe miscalculation on its behalf to flee to Earth! Desperation made it stupidly blind to the fact that his sister was hidden there as well. Now he could solve two problems at once.

The smirk deepened. He knew that as soon as it took a human host, it would become symbiotic. The phoenix and this girl were one in the same; and what a beautiful host it chose. Her power called out to him like the drug he craved, and that power would not be easy to obtain. He knew how to do it; it all depended on _her _willpower. He laughed again. He was going to have some fun with this.

Willing his power into her thoughts, he began to ease her into a deep sleep. He watched those crystal eyes begin to cloud in sleep. She fought it for minutes, much to his entertainment. He strengthened the push, and finally the urge to stay awake flickered and died. She closed her eyes and gingerly placed her head in her bandaged arms and quietly snoozed away.

"Now then little phoenix, let's dance you and I…" Phobos whispered with a smile.

He willed himself to controlling her dream and setting himself within it. A spell hummed in the air as his essence traveled to Earth, and rested in her dream.

* * *

_This dream was different._

_Edana had to wonder why as she opened her eyes into the dark dream. She caught the faintest scent of flowers, and her hand raised itself as she willed fire into it to see. She was stunned to see the garden of her sketches. Her eyes widened as she gazed around its beauty. This garden was disturbingly beautiful; almost to the point of evil. The whispers emanating from this deadly Eden made her uncomfortable as well._

"_Do you like what you see?" a familiar voice asked with amusement._

_She gasped; she had to figure she wasn't alone. The voice sounded familiar; extremely familiar. She looked around, looking for the voice's origin. She asked with sharp suspicion in her voice,_

"_Where are you?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to know." He taunted with a teasing tone._

_Her eyes narrowed. She was going to retort, when her flame went out as a sudden breeze put it to rest. She went to go summon it again, when her sense told her keep her powers out of sight. She heard him speak again with a grin she could feel,_

"_Come now, my dear. You and I both know you can use that marvelous gift you possess." As she felt a bit fidgety, he added, "So go ahead; try again…"_

_She focused, and made a large fire to see her surroundings. The garden was fully illuminated with the light, but no source of the voice or the whispers could be found. As she listened though, she could hear the thought like whispers coming from the plants. As she felt fear, she felt a male presence behind her. Feeling a hand gently twist her hair around it, she gasped and the fire died completely. The darkness descended down like a thick and oppressive blanket, and she dared not move. She heard him chuckle, and move closer to her. She blushed as she felt his muscular body press against her own. He twirled her straight red hair between his fingers, and blushed again. _

"_Such lovely hair. I've never seen such a red before." His voice said with intrigue._

_She felt fearful, but as her night vision kicked in she gasped as a strange, but dim light began to faintly illuminate the place. Her vision became blotchy, but it wasn't enough as she saw who was holding her to him. She felt shock as she gazed upon the man she obsessively drew. He smiled at the shock making her eyes glow like diamonds, and his voice she heard the other night said smoothly,_

"_Hello, my dear."_

_She was rendered speechless; she knew it! She absolutely knew it! He __was __real! He laughed softly, and buried his face lightly into her hair. A deep inhale made her flush a little in color, and his velvet like voice whispered, _

"_I've been waiting to meet you for such a long time. I'm so glad now I have the opportunity."_

_His hand trailed down her back slowly, and he pulled her close enough where he could feel her heart beat into his chest. Edana shivered slightly, and a deeper blush painted her face. He smiled, and watched her face change like a sunset. He was enjoying her present awkwardness, and to drive her further into his web, he added silkily,_

"_What is your name?"_

"_E—Edana Teller." She whispered softly._

_She felt scared. This man was responsible for the injuries she sustained in this morning's dream! Yet she was right here, almost curling into his arms! She wanted to weakly protest; to fight! But as if he could read her intentions in her very thoughts, he asked softly with a seductive edge,_

"_Why fight what you want, Edana? Why not succumb to it?" licking the back of her neck and enjoying her gasp, he added, "It's much more entertaining for us if you do…"_

_Breathing a little heavier than she realized, Edana felt a swirl of emotions rampage her thoughts. She felt a blush deeper than a red rose creep into her face as she realized what he was speaking of. He was clearly enjoying this, and he wanted something from her she shouldn't give!_

_As the panic in her thoughts resonated in his own mind, Phobos smiled. He absolutely __adored__ her panic. Now it was time to lull her into a state of vulnerability and false security. Willing the atmosphere to change, the flowers opened and released their scent. As Edana inhaled, she felt her limbs become heavy seemingly with relaxation. Her brain began to haze over and a sense of intoxication washed over her with ease. She went to weakly shake it off, but its grip was tight. It was as if a black sinuous ribbon was wrapped around her eyes and blocking perceptions._

"_What—what's…" she started but couldn't finish._

_The spell in the flowers was taking absolute effect, and Phobos couldn't be happier. She would soon be putty in his hands, and her will was caving to his. The seduction would be easy, and the chase was almost over. The wolf would get the lamb he so desired to feast upon. He laughed into her hair, and licked her neck further until her taste was embedded into his senses. It was apple like with a spice of cinnamon thrown in. Lightly biting her neck, he milked another shocked gasp from Edana._

"_I want more…" He growled with passion._

_He lightly turned her, and in the heat of the moment, he claimed her mouth in a dominant kiss._

_Edana's eyes widened, and then fluttered shut. Stunned wasn't even the word; she was being kissed! By someone she barely knew! Strangely enough it felt right, though as he still held her there. She wanted to remind herself this was a dream, but this dream felt far more different than before._

_Just like every dream though, it was time to wake up._

_A violent force tore them apart, and before Phobos could regain control of the dream, she was torn back into the waking realm, and he was banished back into his own personal Hell._

* * *

"MS. TELLER!" the teacher's voice rang out in panic.

Edana's eyes strained to open. A searing pain suddenly jolted her upright, and panic spread through as her worst fears were confirmed. The teacher was leaning over her, panic written over her features as she proclaimed with an edge of total fear,

"Ms. Teller, you're bleeding!"

Edana panicked as she felt the eyes of her class prying into her. She gazed down at her bandages and sure enough the teacher was right. The wounds were stained with new red. She couldn't hold it back much longer. A spark of her power leaked out, and set off the fire alarms. The piercing shriek was enough to distract the teacher, but she could hear Elyon suddenly ask her as she booked for the exit,

"Edana, what's going on?"

Tears ran down her face as the pain grew stronger, but she knew she could not say a word to Elyon. Elyon wouldn't understand. She looked at Elyon with tears down her face, and said sadly as she ran for the rat run,

"I gotta go! I can't stay here another minute!"

"Wait for me!" Elyon yelled as she followed.

Edana, deaf to Elyon's footsteps but plenty audible to her pain, ran to the classroom, opened the window, and jumped out. Elyon, although a few seconds behind thought she lost her. As she drew near the window, she saw it.

A smear of ruby blood was on the window pane, and Elyon knew she had to hurry. Quickly, she climbed out the window and ran, the blood her only clue as to where Edana Teller was heading.

* * *

_HAH! NEW APPROACH!_

_This is going to be fun for me, being as Elyon is now going to have a new friend! You'll see how this pans out! AND, it's based on the fact the Guardians all know about her and Phobos!_

_Bye Guys! See ya next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

Lusting over Fire

Chapter 3

_How the hell is she so fast?!_

That was all that crossed Elyon's mind as she attempted to keep up with Edana. The girl was fast; inhumanly fast. As they went through town, Elyon was thankful the crowds weren't as thick. She kept trying to watch for her, but where they were heading wasn't a very comforting spot for Elyon. It was near the abandoned construction site; and it was clear why it was abandoned. Not only was the ground unstable, but the structure seemed to be the same way. And as such, the machines were covered in rust, and what looked like scorch marks.

It was these that caught Elyon's attention. They were sporadically scattered, but they were all the same. Judging by the black color and melted metal, the fire of origin was extremely hot.

"Maybe it was dynamite…" She mused to herself.

Looking closer at the scorch marks, she felt afraid. The marks had hand prints at the origin, and as she walked into the area, she felt fearful once more as she gazed at the cement fence that seemingly led down to a doom-laden destination. They too were covered in scorch marks, and all of the metal was melted. As Elyon got closer, she was horrified to see that some of these marks…were fresh.

"_What the fuck?_" Elyon had to wonder aloud.

This was too fresh to be dynamite. And the blast radius would leave a lot more scorch marks than this. As she wandered down this alleyway, she took in the smell of melted metal and hot cinderblock. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. It never usually smelled good, but even this felt weird. Something about these marks almost radiated an ancient power long forgotten. Elyon couldn't understand why she felt this way, but maybe she could ask Edana what these were.

Before she could wonder further, a scream shredded through the air. Her head whipped to the source; it was in the heart of the site. The voice was Edana's but what scared Elyon was the next noise; the roar of fire. She felt herself pick up her pace; what had Edana gotten herself into? She had to be in trouble!

"Edana! Hold on, I'm coming!" Elyon called out.

Hearing the roar of flames get more audible, she went into an all-out run. She hoped Edana wasn't hurt. It would be hard to explain why they were here; better yet, why they weren't in school. She was just about to bolt into the open, when what she saw and felt made her hesitate.

There was a heat; a heat like a scorching sun bearing down. And the fire; there was blue at the base of those flames, and suddenly the blue spread out, engulfing the yellow orange licks of color and turning it ghostly, almost like mother of pearl in color. Elyon's eyes widened; this wasn't your average fire! She squinted past the flames, trying to see what was on the other side.

What she saw, she would never forget.

Edana stood there, the flames rising off her skin. As she threw her head back the flames encased her, and Edana took on the form of the fire itself in human shape. Elyon felt terrified, but yet in awe at the sight she was witnessing. She looked at the flames dancing on the ground; they were hotter than any fire she had ever seen, and Elyon could barely tolerate the heat coming off the air. The ground upon which she stood also radiated heat, threatening to combust.

The flames roared in their passionate dance, threatening Elyon with hellacious burns if she came too close, but yet she stayed, watching Edana summon this raw, untapped power from within. Edana's feet began to leave the ground, and Elyon finally put two and two together. Edana, as impossible at it was, was a pyrokinetic! A powerful one too! Like the ones in the movies, only this…this was real! She watched in awe as her arms spread out, and unfortunately the flames rose like an imposing wall and Elyon had to back away from the inferno.

"Edana…" Elyon said in shocked admiration.

Edana wanted to give in to her power. This feeling was all she had to look forward to in her days. She picked up Elyon's voice past the fire; snapping her from her bliss and making her feel afraid. Elyon followed her? That meant one thing, and one thing only; Elyon just saw this whole process. The cleansing of the fire no longer felt so safe; what if she hurt Elyon? She wanted to flee, but some invisible force held her there as she returned to the ground. The flames died away at a simple thought. Edana returned to a flameless human, but never had she felt so frightened; what if Elyon thought she was a weirdo?

Elyon watched the flames disappear, and ran to Edana ignoring the deep black scorched earth and walls. A grin was on her face, which made Edana slightly startled. Elyon said with exuberance,

"How did you do that?!" looking at Edana's body, and her eyes widened further as she asked, "How are you _not _burned?"

Edana was stunned. Her family was the only ones who knew about her pyrokinesis; after all, she _did _set her crib on fire in the former house when she was an infant. What startled her now was that Elyon knew about her gift. Would Elyon's knowledge of her powers come back to bite Edana in the ass, and if so how would she explain it? She went to speak, but her voice froze at the words,

"Elyon…"

Elyon looked at the ground, a wide look of wonder on her face. It was the wonder of a child on Christmas morning. A great smile filled her face, and Edana felt a lot more relief. Elyon suddenly asked,

"Can you do it again? Except not as large?"

Edana felt a small smile creep into her features.

"I can do a lot…" Edana said with a broadening smile.

As she said this, a small butterfly flitted around Elyon. As Elyon gazed at the wings, she was enamored that the entire butterfly was made of flames. A surprised laugh escaped Elyon, and Edana held her hand out, and the butterfly landed. She gestured to Elyon, as if telling her to take the butterfly. Elyon felt a little nervous. Could she be hurt by this? Nonetheless she reached out, and hesitantly let the beautiful creation walk onto her skin.

"It doesn't burn!" she exclaimed in surprise.

Edana giggled. That was one of many things she could do, but now that Elyon knew it was time for a serious talk. Elyon was just gazing at this marvelous magic, enjoying the warmth the butterfly emitted. She let it go into the air, only for it to fade into the atmosphere and flicker out. She looked at Edana, and said with a grin,

"I think we should have that coffee now."

"Yeah; I have some 'splainin' to do!" Edana said with a laugh.

Elyon chuckled. But her gaze was shifted to the wounds on Edana's arms. They weren't bleeding anymore, but the cuts were deeply scabbed; it was as if she was in a knife fight, and barely won. The fire burned away the bandages, but the cuts looked painful. She felt herself ask quietly,

"I know this isn't every day you get asked this, but," feeling Edana flinch she finished with, "what happened to you? You looked like you were fine this morning until you fell asleep in class!"

"I'll tell you when we hit the café. But let's get out of here…" Edana said swiftly.

Elyon nodded, and they both snuck out of the site. They were quiet, much to Elyon's disdain. Edana looked lost in thought as if trying to figure out a way to tell Elyon what happened. They were walking by the Silver Dragon, when a boy with dark brown hair and bottle green eyes in a trench coat bumped into Edana. She hissed in pain, and Elyon looked at him and slightly snapped,

"Watch it, man!" As she looked at the boy, she recognized him and said with agitation, "Oh. Hi, Caleb! Is Cornelia here?"

"Oh, hey Elyon. Um…yeah she is. Would you like me to tell her you said hi?" Caleb said while looking apprehensively at Edana.

Edana felt nervous; this was one of the kids Cornelia knew. She walked a little distance away from them. She knew better than to try to talk to him. The way he stared at her clearly stated he was nervous, or afraid. Either way, he looked like he was deciding to call anyone. Edana looked to Elyon, who radiated agitation at this situation. She muttered something about being up ahead, and moved slowly.

Elyon felt like saying a lot to tell Cornelia; like asking what the fuck her problem was. But she decided against it. It would go up Cornelia's ass knowing she and Edana were even near each other. Then again, she wouldn't even think that way; Edana shared something extremely personal today. So with a feinted aloof attitude, she said,

"Nah. Edana and I are heading to the café; if you wanna tell her anything, I'll call her later."

She kept moving, trying to keep up with Edana. Caleb watched; Elyon was growing distant from the girls, but befriending a total stranger felt like a dangerous proposition to him. After all, what if this Edana was a creature from Meridian sent by Phobos?

She could be doing what Cedric was attempting; she could be turning Elyon against her friends. Even though they were trying to protect her, they were crucifying their own friendship with her, so that wouldn't be hard. He cemented his decision to tell the others when he walked back in.

As he descended down into the meeting room, the level of voices being raised was no longer a surprise. He recognized Cornelia's voice; after all it _was _the loudest and most defensive. She was trying to corner Will into telling Elyon about the eminent danger she was in. After all, Elyon's locker had been raided for her test scores, and her hairbrush had been stolen too. Cornelia was convinced that Phobos himself was going to use those items for something evil; it _was _in his nature, and Caleb was not one to argue that.

"Cornelia, _we have no proof_! What are we supposed to do, show her our powers? That could implicate her further, not to mention have her totally freak out!" Will argued back.

"Yeah, well you guys may have another problem." He found himself stating.

Irma looked at Caleb; the Earth Guardian and the Keeper stopped arguing long enough to listen. Taranee was jarred from her bored state. Hay Lin and her grandmother looked up. Caleb walked to Cornelia and Will, and leveled them both with,

"You need to focus on keeping Elyon as a friend. I think Phobos sent her someone to take your place. She's skipping school with someone by the name of Edana and I-"

He was cut off by peals of laughter. Cornelia was laughing the hardest. He scowled heavily; they weren't taking this seriously! He growled out,

"Will you guys take this seriously?"

"W_hy_? Elyon wouldn't hang out with _that_! Edana's a no-life! _No one _hangs out with her." Cornelia said through laughing.

"Then explain to me why they're both heading to the café, Cornelia!" Caleb said with a smirk and crossed arms.

The room went deathly quiet. A pin being dropped would've echoed like a heartbeat. Cornelia's eyebrow twitched, and her thoughts were racing. Why would Edana be hanging out with Elyon? Nonetheless, skipping school with her! Donning her coat, she went to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Taranee asked.

"I have to see this for myself! And Caleb, she's not from Meridian; she's just a bitch!" Cornelia snarled.

* * *

The café had a lovely veranda, and it was usually a hot spot for people to sit down and enjoy their coffee on the bistro chairs and lattice work tables. Elyon and Edana were no exception as they took their cappuccino and hot coffee to one bistro chair set near the bushes. As they sat down, they continued their conversation. As Edana explained everything, Elyon listened with wide eyes.

"So….you like drawing out your dreams?" Elyon interrupted during the explanation.

"Yeah. It's the only way my brain stops obsessing." Edana said softly.

Grabbing her sketchbook, she hesitated but forced herself to hand it to Elyon. Elyon gingerly grabbed the worn book, and flipped it open. Her eyes were bedazzled with the imagery. She knew Edana was good, but this; this was amazing! She flipped to the last page; she had to assume it was a work in progress, but the man who sat in the dark garden looked striking. He was beautiful! Yet, he felt off. Like something evil was lurking behind his fox like eyes.

Like he wanted something that he knew could not be obtained.

"You see him every night?" Elyon asked.

Edana nodded before she sipped her coffee. She was only friendly with Elyon for hours, but yet they were sharing practically everything! Was this a self-defense mechanism to preserve her inner self? Or was she genuinely trying to be her friend?

_Well, I suppose it could be worse…I just hope this doesn't go south. _Edana thought to herself.

"I see him every night, and last night and today the dreams were more vivid. I mean, in class, I fell asleep, and…he was there." Edana said before sipping the coffee.

Elyon felt herself have the hardest time wrenching her gaze away from this man's face. She knew Edana was speaking the truth, but it was hard to imagine. How could something she had been told all her life didn't exist, now exist and be functional around her? And how was it Edana knew so much about it?

"Why do you think he wants you?" Elyon asked while returning to her cappuccino.

"Not sure…" Edana said deep in sip to her coffee.

While the two were finishing their coffee, a shadow was hiding in the bushes near the veranda of the café. Cornelia lingered behind the bushes, listening to Edana and Elyon talk. Edana was magical? How did _that _work? The only way she knew Edana could have slipped under the radar was due to having no social life! But now the question was did she stop this now? Or should she bide her time? Her anger flared when she heard Elyon state,

"Y'know something Edana? You really aren't that bad! I think this is the beginning of a good friendship!"

Cornelia couldn't take it anymore. She moved around the bush to face them both, catching the two of them off guard as they were walking away from the veranda. Edana's eyes hardened as she spotted Cornelia; she had to figure this would happen. Elyon turned her chair to face Cornelia, anger hardening her features. Cornelia glared at them both, and said in a very cold tone,

"Since when did trailer trash like this become appealing, Elyon?"

Edana felt anger surge.

"I don't know Cornelia; since when is abandoning friends for someone new acceptable?" she retorted whilst standing.

Elyon watched her stand toe to toe with Cornelia, glaring her down. Elyon wanted to stop this, but she knew better than to stand to Cornelia or Edana. It would be painful on either end to stop this showdown.

"You wouldn't know anything about that Edana; after all, you don't have friends!" Cornelia snapped.

"You know something Cornelia? If I had friends like you, you're right; I wouldn't understand! I wouldn't want friends at that rate! I'd be too worried about being stabbed in the back than being helped!" Edana said coldly.

Cornelia looked at Edana, and then her gaze flowed back to Elyon. Elyon was about to make the biggest mistake of her life, and she didn't realize it yet! In response to Edana's cutting monologue, all she could say in anger was,

"You bitch; what did you say to her?"

"All I did was what you were too busy to do; listen to her! If you weren't too busy being up Will Vandom's ass, maybe -"

Cornelia snapped. She lunged at Edana, who sidestepped her, and let Cornelia fall on her face. Cornelia went to get up, only to have Edana force her down. Cornelia was terrified at her abnormal strength; no one was that strong to hold her down! She couldn't move, and all she could feel was a burning heat. Cornelia's eyes widened as the burning got hotter.

"What the hell are you?" Cornelia gasped.

Edana snapped back out of her haze. Picking up Cornelia as if she were nothing but a doll, she threw Cornelia away from them both, watching her land in a heap. Looking on as the blonde got up weakly, Edana did the one thing she knew would piss off Cornelia. And besides, caving into a fight wasn't in her best interests.

She began to walk away.

"Get back here! I'm not done with you!" Cornelia yelled.

"Yes, you are." Edana said with a hint of warning in her voice.

Elyon looked at her friend, and Edana. She didn't know who to follow. Cornelia yes, was her friend since elementary school, but Edana had more of an intimate understanding than any of her other friends put together. She watched Edana pause, and turn back to Elyon, and Elyon was surprised to see her once blue eyes be red with tears.

"Elyon, do what you have to….I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Edana said coldly.

She turned, and with a sadness she couldn't yet understand began the walk home. Elyon felt a sting in her chest. She just violated a huge trust on Edana's end. She basically did everything wrong. Cornelia snidely shouted at Edana's receding form,

"Keep walking, freak!"

Without warning, Elyon found herself at Cornelia's face. This caught them both off guard, but Elyon was shocked to hear the tone and the anger she was spitting out like cobra venom. She glared Cornelia down as she snapped,

"Shut up, Cornelia! She wasn't kidding when she said she listened to my problems! Can't say the same for you! I'm tired of being an inconvenience for you and your new friends!" Cornelia went to say something, but Elyon cut her off whilst crying, "I get it now; I'm so easily replaced! Just do me a favor Cornelia; GROW THE FUCK UP!"

With a bolt, Elyon ran away. Cornelia attempted to call out to Elyon's receding form, but it was for nothing. Elyon had shut her out. Tears stung the blonde's eyes as she whispered,

"Elyon…I'm sorry…"

* * *

"This couldn't have worked out better!" Phobos said giddily.

Watching the sands, his hungry eyes gleaming with anticipation he felt his glee overshadow his doubt. He knew the phoenix and his dratted sister growing close could have a most wonderful effect! His plan to bring Elyon to Meridian tonight would cement this altogether. Edana would pursue her friend, and this; this was beyond perfect!

"All this relies on now is that superficial snake of mine…Cedric; lure her in with your charms. Fail me…and you will pay."

* * *

"Elyon; are you alright?" Cedric asked sweetly.

Looking at her tear stained face, he felt gleeful, even though he was deceptive in his concern. He knew, of course what happened. But following the farce he had to set up, he said with very articulate concern,

"What did they do to you?"

"It was Cornelia; she chased away Edana before I could even try to befriend her!" Elyon quietly cried.

Cedric knew now was the time. He was to do as ordered, but why not let the princess have a little fun? After all, her friends had grievously forgotten her. They abandoned her; the most unforgiveable sin in friendships, and their most horrific mistake.

_Time to make them pay…_Cedric thought with gleeful malice.

"Elyon, I think it's time for you to get back at those pathetic excuses for friends." He said softly.

Elyon looked up, tears still running down her face. She didn't want to hurt anyone! The thoughts of Edana's tear stained face still lingered in her mind's eye. Before she knew hat she was saying, she felt her eyes widen as she asked,

"How?"

* * *

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN!_

_Lol. Here is the third chapter! Enjoy!_


	4. Chapter 4

_TEMPORARY OC CHARACTER TIME!_

_A fill in character; an old Native American woman nonetheless. She's a shaman; need I say more?_

_Disclaimer: No. _

Lusting over Fire

Chapter 4

The Guardians had never been beaten this badly in their entire lives.

When they found out from Cornelia about Edana and Elyon being chummy, they were all in shock. Then, to add sulfur to the wounds, Cedric had effectively turned Elyon against them when they came to talk to her. Cedric, successfully convincing her they were trying to hurt him, made Elyon's powers finally be unveiled. And she laid a hurting on them.

They had no choice but to flee.

Cornelia was taking this the hardest. Not only had she lost her best friend, they now had to worry about someone she could care less about. Being as Elyon was bound to tell Phobos about Edana Teller Yan Lin figured the girl was his next target. Despite Cornelia's heated attempts to dissuade them, the others agreed, and despite their differences with her, they decided to watch her.

But Yan Lin seemed to be hiding something from them about Edana as they got ready for the weekend. What it was wasn't exactly known, but judging by her avoidance of the topic, they had to assume it was fairly important. Even Hay Lin couldn't get it out of her grandmother; and Lord only knew she had tried. As she laid her weakened body down she knew the others had to be thinking the same thing.

_What the hell is Edana? And what does Phobos want with __her__?_ She thought before shutting her eyes.

As she drifted into sleep, little did she realize tonight, she would be given answers to her deep and important questions.

* * *

_Hay Lin opened her eyes in the dream, only to see the streets of Meridian. But they were different; they were much cleaner, and brighter than before. She heard music; something that she never heard in the desolate city before. Yet, the song sounded like something of a warning. _

_Following it, she couldn't help but look down at herself. She gasped as she realized she had feathers. Wait….feathers? Running to a puddle she felt her eyes widen as she saw her reflection. It was a bird; a bird she had seen in much of the Chinese paintings her grandmother collected._

_A phoenix… _

_She heard a great rustle of wings and looked up. More of them! The beauty of these animals in flight was glorious; and the song. It was so beautiful. They crowded around her, and she heard herself ask one of them as they landed,_

"_What is Candracar's verdict on Queen Weira's murder?"_

_Hay Lin was stunned. She never knew the former queen of Meridian was murdered! And this phoenix's voice…it sounded familiar. It pieced itself together as she listened to the acoustics; it sounded like Edana Teller. She was snapped form her thoughts when another phoenix landed next to her. She heard this one answer back,_

"_They don't believe any of us. They want us to further investiga-TAKE COVER!"_

_Hay Lin whirled as the guards of the palace descended down like ravenous dogs. The birds used a fire that made Hay Lin's eyes widen as she joined the fight. It was raw; like a primal scream escaping into the air. It was strange watching herself use Taranee's element; so skillfully as well. But as they were taken down, more guards joined the fight, and she was stunned to feel fear. A guard's knife slashed her twice, and the wounds bled harshly._

_But yet she kept fighting, and a sudden hope of Candracar witnessing this filled her thoughts. Why this thought of hope was filling her was beyond her reasoning. Were she and the phoenix sharing a memory long ago past?_

_She didn't feel so safe anymore; like she had sealed her own death warrant. She wanted to ask what was going on, when a chain made net was thrown into the air. Hay Lin felt herself scream when the other birds shoved her away before the net grabbed her as well, and she heard herself cry,_

"_NO! I can't leave you!"_

"_GO! You must survive; don't let our efforts be in vain!" they cried._

_She felt tears sting her eyes, and the bird she was sharing this horrible memory with took refuge deeper into the city. As she spread her wings with a great deal of pain, she flew away and a great cry of sadness escaped the bird in song. But nothing could drown out her companions' final death screams as they perished. But what made Hay Lin's blood run cold was the next sound; a cold, cruel and deranged laugh that she recognized to belong to Phobos himself._

_The next thing she saw was the swirling light of a portal, and as she entered the other side, everything went black. Hay Lin let out a scream as she continued to hear the cries of the birds, and the cries and pleas of those who suffered under Phobos' rule. _

_Wounds similar to what Cornelia described on Edana appeared, and Hay Lin cried out in pain before collapsing into her agony. Laying in a pool of her own blood and trying to ignore the violent pain she was in, she felt terror grip her heart as a shadow stood over her, and a knife aiming for her chest whistled in the air._

* * *

"AGH!" she screamed.

She bolted upright, relieved that the wounds weren't there. Wincing at the morning light, she heard a rustling in her room. Turning in a cold sweat, she was relieved it was her grandmother trying to close the blinds. Yan Lin's eyes widened at the state her granddaughter was in. Moving swiftly towards her, Yan Lin asked with worry,

"Hay Lin, are you alright?"

Sitting next to her on the bed, Yan Lin felt the teasing memories of the nightmare still haunt her granddaughter. She felt flashes of it slice though her minds' eye, and she winced at the memories. Hay Lin asked with a shaky voice,

"Grandma, what happened to the phoenixes?"

Yan Lin closed her eyes in sadness. She remembered that horrific day; it was tragic, and it was the Council's fault those marvelous creatures were murdered. It was also their fault Phobos fed on their powers. Everyone in the council knew that could've happened. The only one who seemed regretful was the Oracle himself.

She stood up despite her instincts to stay down. Hay Lin channeled the phoenix's memories, and that within itself was almost unheard of. That could mean only one thing. The phoenix had to know it too. It wouldn't have sent the distress call like that if it didn't.

Phobos was in pursuit, and it wouldn't be long before he made his first strike.

"Call the girls for a meeting. _Try _to get Edana here; there is something you all need to know."

* * *

_Draw._

That's all that crossed Edana's thoughts as she grabbed her sketchbook. Another dream happened again last night; this time, it had taken a more seductive turn. She grabbed her sanguine stick and began to sketch, keeping her hand loose as she drew the emotions heaving through her mind and body. They needed to come out. _Everything _needed to escape out of her hands and mind.

Even when the sketch was finished, it wasn't enough.

"Damn it!" She growled.

She felt a need to speak to the only one who could understand. Only _she _knew what Edana was capable of doing. Looking at her clock, she settled it. She needed to see her. Dropping the sketchbook, and the sanguine stick, she got dressed. Even though they were healing, the wounds were still painful to move with. With a second glance at her book, she hesitated. She would need it to know what was bothering Edana. She scooped it up, and with a catlike silence she headed down the stairs.

She walked out of the house without telling her parents where she was heading.

She wandered through town, knowing if they were meant to bump into each other it would happen. She felt a little nervous as she approached a curious little shop marked _The Wolf's Orb. _It seemed battered. The sign was peeling, and the windows were forlorn and ancient. Even the brick wall that formed the exterior was old. But even all of these inanimate objects radiated energy.

Walking up the steps to the shop, she hesitated. What if she wasn't here? Before she could turn back, the door creaked open. Edana smiled wryly. Even if she wanted to, she wouldn't have been able to sneak up on this shop. It was marked up with powerful wards. And its owner knew how to use them.

Walking into the shop, Edana was surprised to catch the scent of incense; frankincense to be exact. It overlaid the heavy smoke of sage bundles burning in the cardinal directions. Was she cleansing again? She stood there, taking in the scent when a creaking board caught her attention. She turned, only to take in a small old woman with high cheekbones, dark skin, and salt and pepper hair.

Though the woman was seemingly ancient, her nearly black cherry eyes were alive with light and focus. Those dark eyes crinkled into a smile when they saw Edana. She smiled through her thin lips, and said with a voice as ancient as time,

"Welcome back, Song Bird."

Edana smiled herself. Song Bird was the woman's name for her, being as she was built like one. Looking at the old woman with her smiling face, she said when they both embraced,

"It's good to see you, again Feeler."

The Feeler withdrew when she felt Edana flinch when they hugged. Glancing down, she clicked her tongue as if Edana was a small child when she saw the wounds. But when she put her hands on them, the Feeler suddenly was bombarded with images of a pale man with a dark smile and pride filled eyes. She grimaced as she sorted through them, only to feel a fresh wave of fear from Edana and a sadistic pleasure from it from the aggressor. Looking at Edana's sketchbook, she asked,

"Do you know who this man is?"

Edana shook her head. She handed the sketchbook to the Feeler, who opened the book and began to flip through the pages. When she stopped at the last sketch, the one that Edana finished this morning, the Feeler said with a grim voice,

"Your memories say otherwise."

Edana couldn't hold it back anymore. With tears spilling down her cheeks, she told the old woman everything that had happened in the past day. How she almost had a friend; how this beautifully sinister man was haunting her nightmares; and how he was starting a dance she wasn't too sure she wanted to stop. When she reached the part about the birds, the Feeler felt herself withdraw deeper into thought. All she could say was,

"This man apparently is tied to you somehow. What you are, Song Bird is reliving someone's memories in your dreams. We must contact this side of you to understand further."

She disappeared into the back room, and returned with salt, a clear quartz and sage that she put into a worn deerskin bag painted with symbols. Edana raised a brow, but as the Feeler headed for the door, she had to wonder what they were doing as she followed.

The Feeler was leading her to the ocean. Edana recognized the route from the underlying scents of suntan oil that lingered in the air. They were almost to Shell Cave, a cavern the Feeler said held sacred power. Being the last of the Native American families and the oldest, the Feeler knew all of the secrets of this place. She even harvested some of the spiny shells here for her rituals.

As they walked deeper into the beach where the cave stood, the waves crashed and roared with power. No sooner had she and Edana crossed the mouth of the cave, the Feeler lined the entrance with salt. Edana knew that salt was used for warding, but what was the Feeler afraid of? Before she could ask, the Feeler, as if knowing her thoughts said calmly,

"The dark energy that has been haunting you may or may not attempt to manifest. We can't let that happen here. It could harm you if it does."

Walking deeply into the cavern, she began to set up. Motioning for Edana to sit, Edana did as she was instructed. The Feeler drew a circle around Edana that was large enough for her to lay down in. As she began to light the sage bundle, she began to explain what she was about to do. She said softly,

"I am going to guide you into your deeper self; the subconscious self. You need to clear your mind, and focus on the fire within. Summon it if you wish to help you focus. I will also send you my guide to help you once you go into your meditation." Laying Edana down, and placing the quartz upon her chest, the Feeler added, "I will be there to help you, but if I call you back do not resist."

"Alright. Here it goes." Edana said whilst summoning her flame.

Edana stared at the flames, watching them dance and writhe until they enveloped her, and she slipped into a trance. The Feeler closed her eyes, let herself relax, and a large white wolf appeared at her side. Looking down at him and gripping his fur, she whispered,

"Give me enough time to protect her."

The wolf nodded, and vanished into the shadows.

* * *

"_Hello?" Edana called out._

_She was in the dark void once more, only the feeling of a legion watching her was strong. She stood there trying to listen for anything. Footsteps echoed. Were they her own? Was she alone? She stopped moving, and the footsteps continued. She wanted to summon her fire to light the way, but all she could do was listen._

"_We've been expecting you, Edana." A voice rang out._

_She turned only to see herself. This version of her though was much older, and a power radiated from her form. Edana looked into her eyes, only to see them white and seemingly empty of all the cares she suffered. Edana asked shiftily,_

"_Are you….me?"_

_The other Edana nodded. She held out her hand, as if beckoning to follow her. Edana went to reach, only to hesitate. How did she know she could trust this? The other Edana smiled gently, and reassured her with,_

"_I won't hurt you Edana. I have much to show you about your past…."_

_Edana felt a knot in her throat, but as she took the other's hand, a fire more violent that the last dream erupted around them. Edana flinched, but there was no pain. This fire felt familiar and comforting. She relaxed, and let whatever was about to happen take full course._

_A sudden feeling of falling encased her frame, but unlike the last time, she didn't scream in fear. This time it felt like she was in control. She opened her eyes to see herself in a grand hallway that felt familiar, and a beautiful woman with reddish hair staring at her with glassy eyes. Edana approached only to catch the smell of decaying blood. Her eyes widened in horror as the woman slumped lifeless upon the intricate rug._

_This woman, whoever she was, was dead._

_She felt herself run to the window as she heard footsteps, but suddenly a small hummingbird flitted around her head, making her stop. She felt herself freeze; was this a part of her memory? Looking at the hummingbird she was relieved to see a familiar light in its black beady eyes._

"_Feeler…" She breathed out._

_The hummingbird hummed as it flitted back to the woman, but a bunch of monstrous creatures wandered over to her deceased form. A male voice said with a calm but malicious tone,_

"_Were there any witnesses?"_

"_My Prince, the phoenixes saw the deed. They sent three of them back to Candracar."_

_A silence filled the air. Edana felt the pressing need to wonder what was going on, but there was uneasiness in the air. That uneasiness was replaced by a glee she couldn't get rid of. The same male voice answered back with malice dripping in his tone,_

"_Perfect. Find them, and bring them back."_

_The guards bowed, and as they ran towards Edana she felt fear. What if they saw her and tried to bring her to this evil man? But she was frozen to the spot; she could only stand there as they drew near. But what should have been a collision, Edana felt them run right through her. She gasped; she was no more a ghost in this memory. This lapse of time held no limits on her. The hummingbird buzzed round her head once again, and she watched in horror as monstrous creatures with great bat like wings swooped down upon the dead woman, but before she could stop it, the hallway began to mist over._

_Her eyes closed as she heard the sounds of a grieving people, and then all was choked out by the mists._

_Her eyes opened again, only to see an alleyway. Wherever she was it was dimly lit by the sun. She heard choral notes in alto range sound out. She looked up as she saw the brilliant red birds form the dream before swirling around her for landing. She gasped as the song swelled in her heart and soul, and then, as these birds began to speak, the same guards swarmed them. All she heard from the creatures was,_

"_TIME TO DIE, PHOENIXES!"_

_The name stunned her. The creatures were called phoenixes. Just like the man called her in her dream! She wanted to join the fight, to help them but she was powerless to do much. She went to grab a guard, but her hand went right through, much to her chagrin._

"_Feeler, why is this happenin-"_

_She turned to the hummingbird, but it was gone. _

"_Feeler? Feeler!" She cried out._

* * *

The Feeler felt the crystal upon Edana's chest scream.

She woke from her trance with one eye open, but both opened in terror as the crystal and Edana's aura turned black. She scrambled to get up, but a deep, velvety but malicious laugh sounded in the air. The Feeler stayed down, but felt fear as the sage bundle's smoke went dead. She watched in terror as the crystal went black and began to crack. She had to wonder what was strong enough to do that.

She was privy to the quartz's final scream before it shattered.

"Who are you?" She asked the presence that was now filling the cavern.

Another laugh sounded in the air, but she felt shock as the presence became solid. She closed her eyes, and felt it out. She picked up on a male presence, and her eyes widened as a flash of white blonde hair went by her. She knew what direction he was heading and she would not have it.

"WOLF! _NOW_!" She cried.

Suddenly a deep growl filled the cavern, and the man from Edana's drawings slowed in movement. Amusement filled his sculpted face as a large white wolf stood in front of Edana's now twitching form. As if suffering a nightmare, she almost writhed in her trance. The wolf stood protectively, its teeth bared; its growl a very violent warning to back off. The man said whilst glancing back at the Feeler,

"I'm impressed, old hag. I've never met a shaman who could do this before."

"How do you know that?" The Feeler asked stunned.

The man laughed derisively. He turned, and she felt fear. He was exactly as Edana depicted, down to the fox like eyes that glowed. And in the darkness of the cavern, his eyes glowed with an evil light. She felt the wolf's need to tear his throat out; it was waiting for her call. The man said with a smirk,

"I know who you are; I know what you've done for Edana; and better yet, I know you gave the phoenix residing in her strength to survive. So tell me," He added as a lightning like energy filled his hands, "Do you fear Death, old woman?"

"Why should I be afraid, when it is you who should know better than to turn your back on a wolf?" the Feeler asked as she extended her hand and pointed at him.

His brow rose, but as he turned the wolf lunged. He cried out as it went for him, its teeth gnashing and aiming for his throat. He was barely holding it back, but it was what the Feeler needed. Trying to be deaf to the snarls and growling escaping her friend, she bolted to Edana, hissing in pain as the circle fought to keep her out. She fell next to Edana, and removed the broken quartz pieces away from her chest.

"Edana! WAKE UP! Wake up now!" she cried as she shook her.

Edana wouldn't wake. A sudden pained cry escaped the wolf, and the Feeler screamed in pain as she felt a strange but violent agony fill her heart. She turned her head in a grimace, only to see the guide she had since childhood impaled with lightning. Phobos shoved the dying wolf off of him, a deranged smile upon his face.

The scratches from the previous fight healed, and with a gesture of his hand, the Feeler was rendered immobile, and she was being dragged to him by the unseen power this man possessed. She was soon face to face with him, and her heart was seemingly bleeding with the loss of her guide. She stared into his cold eyes, and realizing she was out of time, she began to chant in her native tongue.

Phobos felt a laugh escape him as his hands summoned more lightning like energy as he grabbed her, and the Feeler fought not to scream as it coursed through her body. She continued the chant despite the hellacious pain she as in, drowning out her heart's attempts at channeling this massive power. She knew she couldn't. But what he didn't count on was her learning his name by grabbing him by the robes in her agony, and picking up on two words.

_Ignis vitae…_

_What? _She called out in her thoughts.

The voice died away, and the Feeler felt her heart finally give out from the overstimulation. Her eyes began to go glassy in her passing, and Phobos dropped her like a doll. He glanced at the dying wolf and the dying old woman with amusement. But suddenly, before he could reach Edana, a violent force began to tug him back. He growled out as he tried to resist,

"No…" Realizing he was being returned to whence he came, he smirked as he glanced at the Feeler and said coldly, "Well played old hag…well played."

Before it dragged him away, he willed the sketchbook that caught his eye into his hands. He smirked; this could be useful in the end, after all.

With a flash of light, he disappeared. As soon as his presence disappeared, Edana bolted upright. Sweating profusely, she glanced around, only to take a rattling gasp of terror at the sight of the Feeler. She bolted upright and ran to the woman's body, tears running down her face.

"Feeler! No…you can't leave me!" she began to cry as the dance in her heart began to wane.

The Feeler laughed weakly, took Edana's hand and whispered,

"I will never leave you, child. Let me share with you…for the last time, Song Bird…"

Edana placed her hand's grip into the Feeler's as she let their minds touch gently for the last time. She was deaf to the footsteps in the guise of running as she listened to the power humming between her and the Feeler with tears running rampant. The Guardians bolted in. They had picked up on Phobos and the power that was emanating from Shell Cave. They were stunned to see the Feeler as she whispered in Edana's thoughts,

_His name is Phobos, Song Bird. He will stop at nothing to get to you and the phoenix inside. You must resist him, and remember these words, my child. They will help you in the end of this long, and dangerous road...Ignis vitae….Goodbye, Edana…._

Edana sobbed as the heartbeat's dance ceased forever. Sobbing completely out of control, and hugging the Feeler's corpse to her body, Edana cried. She cried so hard that Taranee felt tears in her eyes. Taranee had heard the last words the Feeler whispered, and tears flowed down her cheeks. The others were not too far behind.

Suddenly, a violent blue fire erupted around Edana. It began to lick and burn the Shell cave's walls, rendering the sand and the rocks around it glass. Edana picked up in her grief the Guardians, and knowing if she killed them she'd be guilty for life, she growled,

"Leave…"

"But, Edana-!" Hay Lin started, but a raging wave of flames rushed at them as Edana screamed, "LEAVE!"

They needed no telling twice. The heat was rising, and the only thing keeping them from being incinerated was Taranee, who was having a much harder time controlling this fire. They bolted out of Shell Cave before they were destroyed.

Edana stayed there, holding the Feeler, and willing her body to become fire she began to cremate her remains. Remembering only one song the old woman taught her, she began to sing it. Fighting the sobbing was difficult, but she barely managed. She heard her mentor's voice join in, and her eyes went white as she continued, willing her mentor to the afterlife as the flames rose higher, and higher.

The Guardians were dumbfounded, but they found themselves ducking and running as a burst of flames raged out of the mouth of the cave. They looked as they danced, and out of the wall of flames, Edana Teller emerged, eyes white and emotionless. But yet, tears streaked down her cheeks. It was an eerie sight to behold, but Taranee walked cautiously to Edana as she willed the flames to die.

"I am so sorry…." She said sadly.

The phoenix felt a sting of shock, but Edana was rendered speechless. No one showed an ounce of remorse for her before. As the phoenix and Edana shook while crying, Taranee felt herself hug Edana despite the heat, tears streaming down her face. Edana felt herself return the embrace as she slumped into Taranee's arms in tears.

How long they were there, they didn't know, but Edana came to her senses eventually. Taranee felt her arms sting from the heat Edana was emitting but she did nothing about it. She still hugged this powerful creature knowing if she wanted to she could kill her. She knew what it was like needing reassurance. Edana wiped her eyes, and looked back at the cave.

"I need to get my sketchbook." She whispered.

She got up, and headed to the cave, Taranee following close behind. Taranee was in awe. The walls were now like a shell's, but she knew better than to touch; the heat was enough to kill her. Edana heard her follow, but did nothing. It was weird that she seemingly cared. She paused at the scene before her, looking around. If it were here it would've been incinerated. Yet, there were no ashes or scorch marks. She gasped.

"My sketchbook is gone…."

"What?" Taranee asked fearfully.

She recoiled at Taranee's voice. She almost forgot that she was there. She also had to wonder why she and Cornelia's cronies were here. She put her journal on the backburner for now. She asked as she turned to Taranee, a suspicious look on her face,

"Why are you guys here?"

Taranee swallowed hard, but she felt she needed to have some courage. She wanted to run, but she knew she may be the only one currently who could reach Edana. Feeling her courage raise slightly, she said softly,

"Yan Lin wants to talk to you…about the phoenix and who's pursuing you and her."

Edana looked at her face, eyes still red with tears, but all she heard herself say in the end was,

"Count me in."

* * *

_YAY! CHAPTER 4!_


	5. Chapter 5

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Lo and behold! I have become evil in my stories!_

_What up, bitches?!_

_Disclaimer: YOU ALREADY KNOW!_

Lusting Over Fire

Chapter 5

A week of nights had passed since the Feeler's death, and Edana was still processing what she had learned.

No sooner had they arrived at the Silver Dragon, and Yan Lin told her everything, Edana knew she wanted vengeance. She could relay the conversation, word for word with Hay Lin's grandmother. Yan Lin had counseled patience, but Edana wanted to maim that man for taking her only friend from her. She felt anger as hot as lava, but now…now…

Now only ashes remained. Anger was something the Feeler always said was expensive to keep. But the lingering memories of the Feeler's glassy, dead eyes kept stinging her conscience. She never should have gotten the Feeler involved! She would still be alive if she hadn't! Even as she lay in bed on the Monday of that week, she still felt tears that wouldn't come sting her eyes. She had cried herself dry in the past forty-eight hours.

She rolled over, praying peaceful sleep would come. Pulling the chord to turn off her lights, she got comfortable, and looked outside her window. They were predicting an early snow shower, and judging by the white flurries flitting about in the air, the weathermen were right.

Before her eyes fluttered closed, a sudden creaking noise jarred her back to reality.

She wanted to bolt upright, to light a fire and scare the intruder. But this felt dangerously different, like she should keep her powers under check. She fought the urge to jump by forcing herself to lie perfectly still. Whispers filled the room, choking out the natural sounds of the heater kicking in. In fact, the room grew 10 degrees cooler as if a spirit was entering the room. A sudden pressure shifted her bed, and she felt her neck prickle as the warmth of lips lightly pressed against the nape.

"So warm on this cold night…" his voice whispered.

She went to pivot in her bed so she could escape, but his arms ensnared her before she could move. She wanted to scream, but his slim hand covered her mouth. She felt fearful, but she fought to fight him fully. If she woke up her parents, they were on the chopping block as well. And she would burn in Hell before they were murdered. Knowing her thoughts, he added softly as he nuzzled into her hair,

"Don't worry, my dear Edana," Cuddling her closer, he added reassuringly, "they won't wake up until I say otherwise."

Edana's eyes widened with terror. He released her mouth, only to use both hands to squeeze her ample breasts through her triple large tee shirt. Edana felt a soft cry of shock. She forgot she was only wearing a t shirt and her underwear, and this situation was already getting heated; way too fast. Phobos glanced down at the lack of clothing and a devious smile played upon his lips as he whispered,

"Perfection."

Lowering his head and kissing her neck, Edana wanted to demand him to stop. The words were just upon her lips when his hands slid her underwear off, and one found her sweet spot. Edana blushed violently and a strangled gasp escaped her lips as he slowly swirled his finger around the mound. As the swirling continued, his attention to her neck increased. Kisses turned to nips in between, and with every nip, his pace sped up, along with milking louder moans with every assault.

Edana struggled to fight off the haze that was forming in her thoughts, and it translated to writhing in his arms. His grip tightened, and Edana's struggles were stayed. She moaned in release as she felt her body betray her for him. She felt his hand remove itself slowly as he moved her onto her back, and pin her down with him atop her. She gazed into his eyes, and felt a deeper blush creep into her cheeks at the raw sexual hunger his eyes radiated. He was pleased to see her own trying to let her enjoy the pleasure he was creating, but the phoenix and her will was remarkably strong.

_Time to take it up a notch…_he thought to himself.

Moving up onto her until their faces were level, he kept her pinioned down. Edana struggled, but he dipped down and claimed her mouth with his. The sheer shock rendered her immobile, and his tongue explored her mouth as he moved his hands to cup her butt and guide her hips to his. Gasping as he ground his pelvis to her own, his kiss deepened and her arms instinctively wrapped around him as her will power began to cave.

He broke the kiss and returned to her neck, kissing her sweet skin and finally biting her, leaving behind a devil's mark in place of his teeth. Edana cried out in some pain, but the surge of emotion was enough to snap her out of the haze. She unraveled her arms from him, and cried out in protest as she attempted to shove him away,

"Let me go!"

A soft, but seemingly velveteen laugh escaped him as he looked her in the eyes once again. He didn't release her from his grip, but his eyes glowed with amusement. Edana had always wanted to make those eyes dance like the slate green fire they resembled, but now she was almost too frightened to look into their depths. He asked with an edge of seduction in his tone,

"Why should I when you're clearly enjoying yourself?"

"Because I barely know you! You also killed my only friend!" Edana growled, desperately trying to ignore the carnal tension forming between them.

A light laugh escaped him. Lowering himself to where their lips almost touched once again, and feeling Edana shiver at the feeling of his breath upon her lips, he smirked. He caressed her hair, and trailed his hand down her cheek. With a seductive smile, he replied,

"Ah, yes; the old woman who attempted to kill me. If I had known you were friends, I would have spared her life. And as to barely knowing me," licking the shell of her ear, Phobos added huskily, "we're going to fix that _right now_, little bird of mine…"

Edana closed her eyes in terror as he leaned in and claimed her mouth again. He lightly bit her lower lip as he continued his assault, and his hands reached for the shirt. He began to pull it off, revealing the form he so wanted to possess. Edana strained not to use her powers, but her fist went out to knock him out. He grabbed her fist and with a liquid motion not unlike a large cat, he held it down.

Edana moaned in protest as he continued his dominant kiss. Phobos looked at her shirt, and with a single thought, the shirt tore itself in half, revealing the light peach skin he wanted. He broke the kiss again, and burned passionate marks down her neck, seeking her breasts. He chuckled at her wounds and removing a long sliver of cloth from the shirt he destroyed, he reinforced it with his magic, willed it to ravel around her wrists and tie itself to her bed post.

Edana gasped, but as she attempted to struggle the bonds tightened. She now knew she was in deep trouble, but she had no time to worry. Phobos had pushed aside the torn tee, revealing the sweet, succulent flesh he desired. He glanced at her wounds that had begun to heal, and with a smile, he licked the one cut underneath her breasts. Edana shivered, and her body shrunk away in response. He laughed, and warned,

"Don't fight me, little bird…after all," willing his robe off to show his body, he added "it will only make me want to play with my meal. And, my am I in for a treat…."

Edana stared hard at his form. His body was…was perfect! Like a living Roman statue. He was glorious to behold! Then it struck her. This was just like the drawing she drew when the dreams started. The thought made her think of her sketchbook. And then two and two came together as she realized he had it. He had her sketchbook, and now that one drawing was about to be used against her.

Phobos glided down her form, and with a swift motion pushed her legs apart. He lowered his head to the apex between her legs, and Edana gasped as his tongue began a dirty dance down there. Edana tried to shrink away but his hands held her hips to his mouth, and kept his assault lustfully primed. Her body writhed with the pleasure and a moan of lust escaped her, flooring her and egging him further.

He bit and sucked at her thighs before returning to her sweet spot. He lightly bit one spot he knew would render her putty, and sure enough, Edana cried out as the stimulus took her control and shredded it. The reminder this man killed someone she deeply cared about was being shoved away by a scarlet wave of uncontrollable desire. Using her failing will power against her, he looked up with smoldering eyes into her own, and he asked with a hint of curiosity,

"Do you want more, little bird?"

The crimson tide briefly stopped, but Edana found herself yearning for more. She looked into his eyes, now reminiscent of green smoldering embers, and all she could breathe out was,

"Yes…"

"Say it louder, little bird.." he commanded while flicking her clit.

"Yes!" Edana moaned.

"I didn't quite hear that, my dear." He added whilst rubbing her there swiftly.

"_Yes!_"Edana cried out loudly.

She panted as she released once again. Her body trembled with the overwhelming pleasure, and Phobos grinned in triumph. He should've used this moment to take what he wanted, but watching this beautifully innocent creature become corrupt under these circumstances was enough for tonight. He felt himself grow hard at her reactions, and he lowered his head to lick her already sensitive spots. Edana moaned in response and Phobos licked aggressively, all the while his desires grew as well. Moving upon her again, he claimed her mouth again, and Edana blushed at the feeling of his desire pressing against her thigh. He whispered seductively,

"Good girl. Now then," parting her legs a little further, he added with a smile, "_where were we?_"

He slid himself into her, knowing full well her reaction. Edana arched up and cried out in pain as she felt her innocence shatter, but he silenced her with a passionate kiss and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him as he slid himself further. She _was _a virgin. That made things all the sweeter for him. When her body adjusted, he began to set a smooth, sensual pace. He thrust into her, but unlike the women before her, she broke the restraints, wrapped her arms around him, letting her nails lightly digging into his back.

He groaned at the feeling, and he began to speed up his pace, and each thrust milked a kiss stifled gasp from her. He moaned out in pleasure as her walls clamped down on him and soon, they were in unison with each other, driving each other into the throes of passion they could only dream of.

They continued their erotic dance the entire night. Edana and Phobos finally caved into deep climax by the morning light. Collapsing into her embrace, Phobos gazed into her crystal blue eyes, a wry smile upon his sculpted face. Brushing her red hair away from her face, he whispered as he lay next to her,

"That was wonderful, love…"

Edana's eyes flickered, and she curled into his arms. She looked into his eyes, and before she could say anything, they closed in exhaustion. Phobos felt himself be called to the realm of sleep, and as he willed a blanket to cover them both, he had to wonder if she too had seduced him. No woman was able to get out of his holds, let alone drive him as wild as she did. A deep smile creased his features; she truly was remarkable. Holding her to him, he closed his eyes, a plan forming in the back of his thoughts.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! BEE-_

Edana felt the sun sting her face. She grimaced as she groaned into her pillow; how long had she been out? Her eyes opened only to see 10:00 AM staring back at her. She panicked; how did she miss school? Better yet, how did she miss her alarm? She went to bolt upright, but the feeling of arms wrapped around her finally registered with her senses.

She rolled over only to be facing Phobos holding her in his grip. He was asleep, but Edana felt panic. Last night happened; _last night happened! _That was all that rammed her thoughts. She felt him cuddle her closer to him, and she dared not resist. If he woke up; she didn't want to think about it. She listened for her parents, and was given the answer she needed when she heard the car start and pull out of the driveway. She felt dread.

_What did he do to them?_ She wondered.

He stirred in his sleep, and Edana couldn't help but think how much of an ethereal being he resembled. She blushed and tried to remove the concept out of her head, but it had rooted there. His breathing and heartbeat sounded in her ears; it was oddly musical to her. She felt fear as the feelings long past of wanting to meet him resurfaced.

The drawings were her only way of getting him out of her head. But now; now he was stuck there, and the thought of him tempted her with forbidden desires. Desires she acted upon last night. She blushed as she thought of them, being in unison in motion. The carnal connection of his body to hers and the way his kiss made her weak at the knees. She blushed harder as she thought of his mouth upon hers.

This was the very thing she wanted.

And yet she felt so guilty.

He stirred once again in his sleep, and Edana felt a strange urge to kiss him. She knew he would leave after last night; why was she getting attached so quickly? Why was she allowing it? She felt herself lean in, and let herself grip his shoulders. She finally locked her lips to his, and let hers brush against his own like he did to her.

He lightly moaned in his sleep, as if the dream he had matched the motion upon his mouth of her kiss. His mouth opened slightly, and Edana lightly darted her tongue through. She had _no _experience with this whatsoever, but before she could ponder what she would do next, she found herself rolling him onto his back with her straddling him.

His tongue suddenly danced back, and his arms held her to his chest in a tight grip. Edana gasped at the light pressure, but Phobos' tongue coiled around her own, and she moaned at the feeling. She gently broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, which were sparkling with amusement. He whispered seductively,

"Sneaking me in bed, eh?" Rolling her back onto her back, he added as he squeezed her butt with both hands, "Bad girl…"

Edana blushed once more. He lightly nipped at her neck again, a smile upon his face when he saw the marks of love upon her neck. He felt the reminder of the plan nag at him, but currently he brushed it aside. He would figure it out, later. He whispered into her ear coyly

"You know if you're going to sneak a kiss," Nibbling her ear he added, "I'm going to have to retaliate…"

Edana gasped as he placed a burning kiss upon her neck, but his hands grabbed and squeezed her breasts and milked a louder gasp. He moved down and bruised her chest with love bites and firm kisses. Edana panted, knowing full well he wasn't through. His hand trailed down and began to stroke her mound. She moaned slightly as he stopped, but his hands were quick to hold her down as he thought of black ribbons tying her slim wrists to the bed, and raveling down her arms to prevent her from escape. A black ribbon around her eyes would make this all the more enjoyable as well.

Edana cried out as his fantasy became a reality.

Tied to the bed with a ribbon as back as night, and blind folded by one as well, Edana felt fearful. Not able to move and see was bad enough. What would he do to her? He laughed, and she felt his hands paw at her form, occasionally squeezing her sensitive chest and she felt the need to lightly struggle against him. She felt a cool sensation across her nipple, and realized what he was doing.

He was going to seduce her again; just like last night.

She listened intently for him as he firmly gripped one breast and she could feel his breath on the other as he whispered thickly,

"Let me love you…"

She gasped as what felt to be his mouth clamp down upon her. He began to suckle her as his hand forcefully massaged the other. Edana wanted to struggle as the feelings began to turn her on, but Phobos kept her legs from kicking out. The feeling of his mouth licking and sucking her to the point where her body was becoming warm was a notion Edana couldn't begin to fathom.

No sooner had he released one, he switched the same treatment to the other. Edana squirmed under his body as he continued his lustful assault. Suddenly Phobos ceased, moved up to face her, and he whispered thickly,

"Bound and at my mercy. What a turn on." Biting her lower lip, knowing it would bruise, he added, "I can't _wait _to have you in my own bed."

She gasped as he returned to kiss her more deeply than before. She felt her lukewarm form begin to cave under his seduction. He felt triumph over his new conquest, and he wanted to take her over scarlet oblivion to new heights he himself had never obtained. But before he could do so, a knock sounded from the downstairs. He went to ignore it, but suddenly the door creaked, and the Fire Guardian's voice rang out,

"Edana? Are you home?"

Edana panicked as she felt his power surround him. Would he try to take her back with him? He smiled, and whispered as he felt the Guardian hesitantly approach,

"_If_ you want your sketchbook back; you know where to find me…_my little bird_."

The footsteps quickened, and the doorknob jiggled with violent force. Taranee banged on the door, calling Edana to answer. Edana felt him finally vanish, and as a result the bonds vanished as well. She quickly bolted upright, and found herself some clothes. She called out as Taranee kept banging on the door,

"Hold on a sec! I'll be there in a bit!"

She quickly got dressed. As she opened the door after buttoning the pair of pants she threw on, Taranee quickly ran in with fire ball in hand. Edana was floored. This girl was a pyrokinetic too! How did she miss that? She snapped out of her thoughts as Taranee said through gritted teeth,

"I swear I just felt Phobos here! How did he vanish so-?"

She turned only to see the bruises and passion marks upon Edana before they slowly began to heal. Her eyes widened. Phobos _was_ here! Edana looked at her with a stunned face as the wounds also began to heal. She fell in a dead faint as the power to heal came as a shock to her. Taranee bolted to her, grabbed Edana's cell phone and called Will.

* * *

_MUWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHH!_

_I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!_

_Expect more my pretties!_


End file.
